


Untitled #1

by Rose Orr (RoseOrr)



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Adult Little Girl, Daddy Loki, F/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Sex Slavery, loving loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseOrr/pseuds/Rose%20Orr
Summary: This is only an attempt.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Cold and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Preface

I was so cold. Huddled up on the dirty floor, wrapped in a filthy blanket. I guess they didn't want me to die yet, only to suffer more, if that were even possible.

I had tried to run away again, so my feet were cut up and bleeding. They had taken my shoes away from me the first time I tried to escape. I didn't care though. I would have suffered any pain if only I could get away from here.

There were about 30 of us. We had all been taken from our homes when we were children. Men with guns shot my parents right before my eyes, then brought me here. I was 10.

We lived in a compound in the middle of no where, with an army of cruel men. They made us work during the day, cooking, cleaning, serving them. Then at night, unspeakable things were done to us. Afterwards, we would cry and hug each other.

There were two boys among us, the rest were girls. When the girls became adults, they could either please the men and live, or they were shot. My time would soon come to choose, and I would welcome death.

My back was burning and throbbing. The man they called Vik had hunted me down, lashed my back, and locked me in this shack in back of the compound. So dark. So cold. So dirty. The blanket was damp from my blood and the air smelled like a rotting animal.

Tears were falling, stinging my scratched cheeks. I willed myself to die, welcoming death. It was so unusually quiet. Not even a cricket was chirping.

Death was eminent. I could feel it. I could smell it. And then I was afraid, all alone in the cold, dark night.

Suddenly, a massive explosion shook the ground! I felt the shack rocking, and I saw flames shooting way up into the air through the small, barred window. Light shown in through the cracks in the walls, and I felt the room warming. This must be it, I thought. I closed my eyes and waited to die.


	2. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only an attempt...

Loki sat in his apartment at Stark Tower reading one of his books from Asgard, and casually enjoying his chocolates. He preferred to be alone, only joining the others when he had to.

Suddenly, the alarms rang out as Jarvis announced that everyone was to report to the Watchtower immediately. To Loki's surprise, Nick Fury was there to brief the team before boarding the Quinjet carrier.

"Where to this time?" Stark asked.

"The Ukraine," Fury answered, "We've located two Hydra bases and their compound of mercenaries. Our sources tell us that they also keep child slaves in the compound, so we need to get those kids out of there."

Natasha gasped, "oh my god", she muttered. "Getting them out will not be easy, they'll be terrified."

As everyone boarded the Quinjet carrier, Steve put his hand on Nat's shoulder, "we'll get them out", he said assuredly.

The team studied the satellite maps of the bases and compound, and devised a plan of attack, along with a back up plan just in case.

Their objective was to locate and destroy all of the chemicals, weapons and experiments, to download their files, and to save as many lives as possible. 

Splitting up into 3 teams, they had to hit each location simultaneously for this to work. Iron Man, Banner, Fury, Bucky and Wanda were team #1. Captain America, Thor, Hawkeye, Falcon and Vision were team #2. They would infiltrate the Hydra bases.

It was decided that Loki and Natasha would be the perfect team to rescue the children. Loki possessed powerful magic to shield them, and keep them safe. Natasha could speak to the frightened children and gain their trust. They were team #3.

The Shield Council had devised a plan for the Avengers to take out the two bases but did not include rescuing the children and innocent victims, as their priority was to gain access to Hydra's files. Fury refused his orders from The Council, and instead, worked with The Avengers to save all the lives.

Approaching their target, Hawkeye slowed down, landing the Quinjet carrier almost a mile away from the nearest base. Everyone tested their headsets on the jog there to ensure proper communication.

When each team was in place, Fury gave the order to proceed. As team 1 & 2 cautiously penetrated the Hydra bases, Loki and Natasha silently broke into the compound, with communications open.

Everything was going as planned. Teams 1 & 2 had achieved their goals, just as team #3 were leading the children away from the compound. The charges had been set, and once everyone was at a safe distance, Stark pushed the button, setting off a chain of explosions.

As each group was heading to the rendezvous point, two tattered little girls were tugging on Loki's cape, desperately trying to tell him something. Loki patiently listened to them, their eyes wide with horror. There had been a girl left behind. Loki cringed as he watched the compound burn. "Someone's in the shed in the back!" Natasha screamed, "go Loki!"

Explosions rumbled and shook the ground. Flames were rising higher and higher as the mercenary men were running from the building for their lives. As Nat led the children to safety, Loki ran back to find the shed behind the burning building.

Although he wore his full armor, Loki cast a shielding spell around himself as he gracefully made his way around the flames, avoiding debris and gunfire from the mercenaries who were left.

With his senses on full alert, Loki rounded the compound and felt a slight presence. The closer he came, the more he could detect it. Someone was suffering, he felt the pain, the fear, and the despair. 


	3. The Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only an attempt..

Another explosion hit the compound, causing Loki to duck from the flying debris. With the flames growing higher, heating up the area and the fire quickly consuming everything in it's path, time was of the essence to get out alive.

Spotting the shack, Loki arrived in seconds and kicked in the door. 

There he saw her, huddled up in the corner of a filthy room, wrapped in a soiled, bloodied blanket. Loki saw how she was shaking, her eyes huge with a look of terror, but knew he did not have time to assure the girl and would just need to grab her.

Suddenly, two of the mercenaries appeared in the doorway, firing their assault riffles at Loki's back. The girl let out a blood curdling scream, seeing her abusers firing into the room, one being Vik, the absolute worst of all. The gunfire was deafening, she covered her face and braced herself to die.

With his shield holding true, Loki turned and blasted the men with a burst of powerful magic, and they fell to the floor.

In two long strides, Loki was standing over the girl, reaching slowly to pick her up. She looked up at him, but her eyes were staring off into space. He spoke calmly and gently to her, wanting to check her injuries but there was no time.

Loki used his magic to soothe the girl as he carefully placed his arms underneath and around her, lifting her gently to his strong body, while reassuring her that she was now safe. To Loki's utter surprise, the girl turned and placed her arms around his neck, hugging him while desperately crying, "help me Daddy! Help me please!"

With no time to waste, Loki wrapped his cape around the terrified girl, and made a dash for the door, avoiding the bodies as he made his way through the flames towards the rendezvous point.

Loki was aware of how this girl clung to him as he fought through the flames and debris, finally reaching the meeting place, only to discover that it was ablaze. There was no where to left to go. The fire was closing in. His lungs began to burn, and he began to cough.

Having the ability to manipulate fire, Loki was able to push the flames back just as he heard a voice from above. "Loki, grab the rope!" Iron Man called from the Quinjet carrier hovering above them. Grasping the thick rope, Loki sent a final blast to hold back the flames as they were pulled up to safety.

Once safely inside the carrier, Loki saw the children all huddled along the wall as the Avengers were attending to them, giving them food and bottles of water. When Natasha reached out to the girl clinging to Loki for dear life, the girl buried her face in his neck, hugging him tighter. "Help me, Daddy", she gasped.

Nat looked up at Loki, "what happened?" she asked. Loki, uncertain himself, just shrugged and sat down in the back, holding the girl securely. When Nat saw that the girl was being taken care of, she went to help the other girls.

Normally a 12 hour flight, the Quinjet carrier could get the Avengers home in about 5 hours. Sensing the state of pain and confusion that this girl was in, Loki felt compelled to help her, to soothe her and check her for injury. Gently holding her cheeks, he looked into her face. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, her cheeks were tearstained and dirty.

She whimpered as he brushed her hair off of her face, "Daddy", she cried, "help me."

Again, Loki surrounded her with a calming spell, easing her suffering and pain, whispering to her as she fell limp in his arms.

Gently laying this little girl down on the stretcher beside him, Loki gently unwrapped her from his cape and the offending blanket. She was scantily clothed in a tattered dress which had been torn down the back, exposing red, angry lashes. She was covered in scrapes and bruises.

As Loki began gently dabbing her flesh with a warm, wet cloth, he realized that this girl was actually a young woman, not a child like most of the others.

Dr. Banner arrived to see if Loki needed any assistance, and cringed at seeing her back. He carefully looked over the rest of her body, frowning. "She seems to be hurt the worst", he said, "I can take her and.." "NO!" Loki blurted out, "she trusts me. I will care for her."

Bruce studied Loki for a moment, "alright, thank you Loki."

Wrapping the woman in a soft, warm blanket, Loki watched over her during the flight. She awoke several times, reaching for him and whimpering. He patiently calmed her by rubbing her gently and humming into her ear.

Loki found that the urge to protect this woman was growing within him. Looking at her, sensing her pain and agony, made his heart ache. But remembering how she called him "Daddy" effected him another way. He decided that he would claim this woman.


	4. The Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only an attempt..

Loki stood holding the woman around her waist as she kicked her feet and tried to scramble out of his grasp. The medic, employed by Stark, was bandaging the deep scratch wounds on his arm while Bruce was attending to the bite mark on his hand.

"You may have to sedate her", Tony offered worriedly, not wishing for "the other guy" to make an appearance. "I'm not at all mad, Tony, it's not her fault", Bruce replied, "but she needs to be examined."

"I will do it", Loki stated with finality in his voice, effortlessly holding the flailing woman. Tony looked questionably to Bruce, who nodded in agreement, "I have more patients to attend to, plus Loki has the ability to evaluate her mindset."

After the men left the exam room, Loki sat her down on the exam table, and looking into her eyes, he began speaking to her. "You are going to be alright. No one will hurt you, I'll make sure of that." He gently stroked her cheek, and rubbed her shoulder.

There was a bathroom with a whirlpool tub in each exam room. Loki snapped his fingers and the tub was full of warm water.

"What's your name, little one?" Loki asked sweetly. She bowed her head, fiddling with his hand in her lap. Very careful not to touch her in a way that might scare her, Loki kept talking to her as he slowly removed the soiled dress, amazed that she did not fight him.

Placing her arms over her breasts, the woman looked up at Loki with the eyes of a child. He nearly melted when he saw the look of pain, fear, trust and innocence in her huge, pleading eyes.

Although Loki had cleansed the lashes on her back, he still needed to bandage the wounds. But first, a more thorough cleaning was required with antiseptic wash.

"I will not hurt you, let me help you, little one. You will feel so much better when we are through", he spoke calmly as he lowered her into the tub. Once she was settled into the warm, soothing water, her battered and strained body finally started to relax.

"I'm going to wash you, is that alright?" Loki asked. Very timidly, she nodded slowly while looking into his eyes. He began with her beautiful face, ears and neck. He couldn't help but notice just how lovely she was, with her large, trusting brown eyes. "There you go", he crooned, "such a pretty face."

The woman watched him intently as Loki gently washed every part of her body, noting every scrape and bruise, as he hummed an old Asgardian lullaby. "Such a good girl you are. Don't worry, I will take care of you", he spoke softly as he washed her hair.

"Let's get you out now", Loki said as he began to drain the tub. "Noooooooooo!" she cried, shaking her head, "wanna stay!" She wrinkled her forehead with an angry pout, staring at him with huge, defiant, dark eyes.

With a chuckle, Loki waved his hand and the water was fresh and warm. He sat on the bench beside the tub to keep an eye on her. "Alright, little one, you may stay in the water a while longer", he told her with amusement in his voice.

Loki thought her to be about 21 Midgardian years old. She was a fully formed female. He felt certain that she had regressed back into a child like state due to the trauma she had suffered at the hands of the Hydra mercenaries, and he was determined to help her. But first, he would need to probe into her mind and determine how to accomplish that.

Loki figured that this woman trusted him so because he had rescued her. Although she was beautiful, vulnerable, and he desired to have her, he would never do anything to betray her trust, or to take advantage of her. 

Deep in thought, Loki was roused by the dark eyed woman child splashing in the tub. "Out now", she squeaked, "Daddy help me."

Feeling his groin stir at her words, Loki arose, taking her out of the tub, he dried her off and wrapped her in a warm bath blanket. As he reached for a hospital gown and robe, tears were freely flowing down her cheeks.

"What is wrong, little one? Are you alright?" Loki asked gently, and carefully hugged the woman, battered and broken. She looked up at him through teary eyes and whispered, "so good to be clean", hugging his neck. "Thank you..thank you..thank you.." she wept.

Loki guided her back to the main room and sat her on the table. Slipping the light blue gown up over her arms, the towel fell away as he tied the gown shut around her neck. He helped her to lay down on her stomach, then he expertly covered her open lash wounds with medicated dressing.

"Will you tell me your name? Please little one?" he asked again. She hung her head. Loki could sense the turmoil in her, along with great fear and pain. He waited patiently as he saw a battle going on inside of her, trying to form a word.

"Whore." she murmured in a small, strangled voice

Inside, Loki was filled with rage. However, he took her hand and smiled sweetly, "oh little one, you are such a sweet, innocent child, so I shall call you Darlina. Is that alright with you? You really are lovely, you know. And I will keep you safe, little Darlina, do you believe me?"

She nodded, then held her arms out to Loki, the man she trusted, the man who saved her, and as he took her into his arms, she laid her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

Covering her backside with the white robe, Loki then carried Darlina back to his apartment


	5. Lydia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only an attempt..

I awoke with a start from a dreamless sleep. This isn't possible. It can't be. I was tucked warmly into a soft, clean bed. My body felt clean and fresh, and I felt safe. My back ached, but felt much better! I sat up and looked around. Oh, there he was, sleeping on a couch across the room. The man who rescued me.

I remembered him saving me from them, carrying me out of that filthy shack, and through the big fire. I had no recollection of what happened next, or how I got here. I was wearing a clean robe and gown I'd never seen before. Wait! How did I...? 

I stared at the man who saved my life, resting peacefully on the couch. He must have put me in his own bed. How sweet!

For the very first time in 10 years, I wasn't afraid, I wasn't cold, or in pain. I felt warm and content. Maybe my nightmare has ended.

**************************************************************************************************************

Loki awoke, noticing that his little one was not where he'd put her. Then he heard noises coming from the bathroom, and smiled to himself. 

He was wearing soft, black sleep pants and a white tee shirt, yawning as he sat up, watching the bathroom door.

The door opened and there she was, lovely as could be. Loki didn't mind a bit when he saw that she was wearing one of his tee shirts. It accentuated her lovely curves, as he appraised her neck, her hips and her lovely breasts, appreciating her hardened nipples. Something he would not do the night before.

"Hello", she said sweetly when her eyes met his, "who are you?"

"My name is Loki. I was among the team who rescued you and the others", he replied.

Her eyes grew with recollection, "are they alright? Where are they? May I see them?"

Slowly, Loki got up and went to her, "yes, you will see your friends, but first, I need to talk to you. Is that alright?" She nodded slowly.

"May I ask, what is your name?" Loki could tell immediately that she was no longer in little space, and that his spell had seemed to be working.

She looked at him sadly. "My name is Lydia, but my parents used to call me Liddy." 

Loki had cast a strong calming spell over her, meant especially to cast out fear. When he had tried to look into her mind, she reacted violently, and so he stopped the probe immediately. This was an indication of raw emotional trauma.

Loki smiled softly, "Lydia, such a beautiful name." He sat with her on the couch so they could visit, noticing how she fidgeted with her hands.

"Do you remember what happened to you at the compound?

"Yes."

"How long were you there?"

"Ten years."

"How do you feel now?"

"Free. Confused. Safe but confused."

"Can you tell me about your home? Where you came from?"

Lydia's eyes lit up, "Yes, I am from Budapest. My mother was Hungarian, and my father was English, and I was born in Budapest on a farm. It was wonderful."

"Would you like to return there?" Loki smiled at her happy reaction.

"No. They killed my parents and took me." She looked at him the same way she had the night before, pleading, longing to be rid of the pain."

Loki slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "It's alright, little one, I have you, you are safe and no one will hurt you."

She was gasping, and trembling, "help me daddy", she cried and nestled her face into his neck. 

Spelling her in to a deep sleep, Loki went to find Bruce.

Upon entering the auditorium, Loki found Tony and Pepper, Steve and Natasha looking after about 30 girls. They were feeding them breakfast while attending to them. Loki noticed how quiet and sullen the atmosphere was.

Not wanting to interrupt, Loki asked Jarvis where to find Dr. Banner. He was caring for the two boys in the lab lounge, where there were beds and even a small kitchen.

Loki reported to Bruce everything that happened with Lydia. He couldn't probe her mind yet, but the spell worked. 

Mentally, she was age appropriate when she woke up, but the trauma caused her to regress back into little space.

"It's her self defense mechanism", Bruce said, "I believe it will help her to cope, and maybe heal. I would not try to discourage her little headspace, however, she will need supervision and care." Bruce sighed, "She is the only victim over 18, and CPS will not take her. The children will all be sent for rehabilitation and therapy within the week, so Tony said she could stay if someone would take responsibility for her.

"I will", Loki said.


End file.
